


But, I’m a Genius (or why Tony Stark will never play Trivia Crack again)

by Lexi_the_dragon_muse



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_dragon_muse/pseuds/Lexi_the_dragon_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy challenges Tony to a game of Trivia Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, I’m a Genius (or why Tony Stark will never play Trivia Crack again)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this just kinda came to me last night when I was playing one of my friends in Trivia Crack. She was getting frustrated because I kept winning. I'm sad to say, I am no longer undefeated (lost my first game today), but it would not be possible for me to have the record that I have without some fanfic authors out there than unknowingly wrote something that stuck with me and helped me answered questions!
> 
> So I dedicate this to everyone that writes fanfiction and shares some sort of esoteric knowledge!!
> 
> Unbeta'd except for me. All the questions in Bold are actual Trivia Crack questions!!

In retrospect, it was all Steve’s fault.  And by Steve fault, Darcy knew that it was really Tony’s fault, but he was just blaming Steve.  It all started one lazy Sunday.  For once, there were no big bads for the team to fight, but it was grey, rainy and cold outside so no one wanted go outside.  Tony, in a moment of inspiration (and smugness) challenged Steve to a game called Trivia Crack to help him get caught up on his pop culture.  Steve, bless his heart, said yes and the game was on.  Ten games later, Steve was close to throwing his shield at Tony, who positively crowed in delight as he won another game.

“I’m done, Tony,” Steve practically growled. 

“Ah, come on Capsicle.  This is the best way for you to learn what you missed out on while on ice.”

“No, thank you,” Steve said as he pocketed his phone and stalked off, almost knocking Darcy down in his desire to go punch something.  “Sorry, Darce,” he muttered before disappearing around the corner on the way to his elevator.

Darcy raised an eyebrow.  “What did you do to Steve, Tony?”

“Nothing.  We were just playing a game and he got huffy when he lost,” Tony said with an evasive edge to his voice.

She looked at him and took a deep breath, knowing there was more to the story than that.  “What were you playing?” she asked, trying to keep her voice light.

“Trivia Crack.”

Darcy bit her tongue to keep from yelling at Tony.  “Really?  Why would you play that with Steve when he hasn’t even made it through a quarter of the time that he missed?  Were you looking for an easy win to level up?”

Tony looked at her in surprise.  “You know the game?  Pick me, pick me!  You must play this with me!”

An idea began to form in her head, so she smirked and before nodding.  “What’s your username?”

“@IronMan314159, no space between the Iron and Man,” he replied with a gleeful smile.  “You are so going down, Lewis.  I’m undefeated and I plan on staying that way.”

Darcy snorted.  “Really?  Iron Man Pi?  That’s lame even for you, Stark.  And we’ll see,” she said as she pulled out her StarkPhone and pulled up the app.  “How you want to play this?  One game at a time or go all in and play all three at the same time?”

Tony laughed.  “Oh, I like your style Lewis.  Let’s play two at a time.  You start one with me and then I’ll start one with you.  What’s your username?”

“@Lightening_ sister,” she replied, already searching for him on the app and starting the game, smiling when her first category was Art.  **_How many books are there in the Harry Potter series?_   **She tried not to smirk as she answered the question.

She was still working on getting her third character when her phone buzzed at her, indicating that it was her turn on the game Tony had started.  She just pursed her lips and answered her science question.  **At _what temperature does fresh water at sea level freeze?  32F, 0C, 273.15K, All of the above._   **She quickly answered all of the above and got her science character, making it Tony’s turn. 

She pulled up the game that he was one and was shocked to see that he only had two characters, Science and Entertainment.  She went through the questions, lucky to spin the crown twice and ended up with the Entertainment, Geography and Science characters before it was his turn again.

“What the hell, Lewis?” Tony called out as he realized that she was ahead of him again.

“What Stark?  Surprised that I’m beating you?” she shot back, her voice smug.  He just mumbled something under his breath.  “What was that?”

“I said that I was done being easy with you.”

“Bring. It. On.”

As the hours moved on, Tony grew more frustrated as Darcy won every single game against him.  At the four hour mark, Clint and Natasha wandered into the room, to find Tony pacing angrily around the room and Darcy smirking on the couch.

“Do I want to know?” Clint asked as he dropped onto the couch beside her. 

“Stark convinced Steve to play against him in Trivia Crack.”

“Oh.  Ouch,” Clint responded.  “So what is wrong with him now?  Did Steve actually beat him?”

Darcy shook her head.  “No, Steve stalked out of here, so I decided to play Tony.  I’ve won the last twenty games.”  She giggled.  “It’s driving him crazy.”

Natasha settled on the arm of the couch next to Clint.  “It is good to see Stark discombobulated,” she stated as she shot a small smile to Darcy.

“Eh.  I do what I can,” she replied as her phone pinged again.  “Back to the games!”

By the time they were at the eight hour mark of the Trivia Crack marathon, all of the Avengers, plus Jane, Pepper and Maria had shown up and where cheering Darcy on as she continued to beat him at the game.  They were also responsible for the wide array of food that had shown up as well, since Darcy and Tony hadn’t taken a break, even playing when they went to the restroom.

Finally, in hour twelve, Darcy couldn’t contain her yawns and looked at Tony.  “Last game, Tony.  I’m exhausted.”

“Fine.  I will beat you, Lewis.  This is just the game.”

It was Tony’s turn to go first and she watched as he focused, munching on some popcorn that Clint had brought over to her.  In a few minutes, her phone pinged and she picked it up.  “Good start, Stark,” she said as she saw he already had the Entertainment, Science and Geography characters.  She tapped her phone and spun the wheel, landing on the Science category.  **_What bone surrounds the brain?_   **She smiled as she quickly answered cranium and continued.  She spun again, landing on Science again.  **_Whose picture was on the very first Apple computer as a logo?_**   She grinned again as she answered Sir Isaac Newton.  She spun a third time.  **_Which animal causes the most deaths?_**   She groaned this time wondering why she was getting all science questions, but answered correctly with mosquitoes carrying malaria.  She chose the History character to play for.  **_What was Play-Doh originally marketed as?_**   She didn’t know why she knew the answer, but picked wallpaper cleaner and won the character.

She spun again and landed on History.  **_How was Anne Boleyn killed?_** She thought quickly of a rhyme she had learned about Henry VII’s wives.  _Divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived.  Now which one was Anne Boleyn?_   She guessed and chose, head chopped offand then smiled when she guessed right.  She spun again and did a dance when she landed on a crown.  She chose Art for the category, risky since that was her second worst category, but she was willing to risk it.  **_In the novel “Life of Pi”, with which animal does the main character spend the majority of the novel with?_** She quickly answered tiger and spun again.  She landed on geography and groaned when the question came up.  **_How many countries is Argentina surrounded by?_** She sighed as she tried to picture a map of South American in her mind and couldn’t.  She finally answered three and swore when the answer was five.

Across the room, Tony laughed as he began to play again, only to begin swearing when he answered his question wrong.  “How the hell am I supposed to know who played Serena on _Gossip Girl_?”

“Blake Lively,” Natasha answered to the surprise of everyone watching.

Clint doubled over in laughter.  “You watch that show?”

Natasha glared at him.  “You should be one to talk, Clint.  Really, _Dog Cops_?”

Darcy just listened to Clint sputter as she quickly earned the Entertainment, Science and Geography crowns.  All she had left was the Sport’s crown.  She spun and landed on the crown.  “All right, Stark.  I’ve got one question left.  Sports.  Wanna wager on this?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A week in Paris, all bills paid if you lose.”

“Okay.  And if I win, you never try to play Trivia Crack with Steve again.”

“Fine,” Tony shot back.

Quickly, Darcy pressed the play button and her question came up.  She decided to read it aloud.  “ ** _What MLB team’s logo is blue and orange?_** ”Darcy smiled and looked up at Steve.  “Steve, I dedicate this win to you dragging me to baseball games,” she said as she quickly chose the Mets and jumped up to do a happy dance.  “You lose, yet again Tony Stark.”

“But, I’m a genius!” Tony Stark yelled as he threw his StarkPhone across the room and watched it bounce off the wall and land on the ground.  “How did you do it?  How did you beat me every single time?  That is mathematically impossible,” he growled, looking at Darcy with disbelief and fury chasing each other across his face as the rest of the Avengers watched on, gleeful to see Tony taken down a peg.

Darcy smirked and she unplugged her phone from the charger.  “How does it feel to get owned, Stark?  It doesn’t take a genius to win at this game.  It takes a person that has absolutely nothing else to do all day other than watch T.V. and read books.  Think of that next time you try to pick on Steve.  He’s not the only one around that hates bullies.”  She turned to look at Steve.  “Steve, tomorrow we are going to work on your pop culture knowledge, cuz I’m willing to bet that you rocked all the categories other than Entertainment and possibly some of the Art questions.  I’m exhausted and going to bed.  Night everyone!” she called out as she sashayed out of the room.

“I’m never playing Trivia Crack again, Lewis!” Tony called out to the laughter of the rest of the group.

Darcy just giggled, happy that she had proved her point and looking forward to teaching Steve about everything he had missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
